


Me Gusta

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M, MiloShipFest, cita
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo se pone a enumerar las cosas que le gustan.MiloShipFest 2019Promp Cita
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 3





	Me Gusta

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro. 
> 
> Fanfic hecho para el Miloshipfest 2019 y publicado originalmente en Sanint Seiya Yaoi foro.

**Me Gusta**

  
  
  
  
_¿Qué me gusta?_ Me había preguntado una alumna una vez. _muchas cosas_ había respondido yo _Como el helado de vainilla, el chocolate, el color azul…_ Una mañana me levante pensando en eso, en si podría enumerar las cosas que más me gustan.  
  
  
Y pensé en lo mucho que me gustas tú. Cuando despiertas a mi lado, el olor de tu cabello, el sabor de tu piel, la pasión de tus besos, tus caricias calmas, el timbre de tu voz.  
  
  
Me gustan los paseos que damos juntos, cuando caminamos de la mano en el medio de una calle oscura, cuando acaricio tu pierna bajo la mesa, esos largos baños que nos damos juntos, peinar tu cabello y que trates de peinar el mío, el suave tacto de tus manos, como arrugas la nariz sin darte cuenta, tus pequeñas pecas, tu lunar, el dorado de tu cabello bajo el sol.  
  
  
Me gusta ese día, cuando salimos y fingimos que no es una cita. Cuando nos sentamos a nuestra mesa favorita de la cafetería, cuando en silencio abres un libro y cruzas una pierna sobre la otra, me gusta el aroma del café que bebes, el murmullo de la gente a nuestro alrededor. El olor a rosas de tu perfume, me gusta ensortijar mi dedo en tu cabello y olerlo mientras nadie ve, el sonido de tu silencio a mi lado.  
  
  
Me gusta amarte.  
  
  
  
  


**Fin**


End file.
